Satellite-based communications systems are well are represented in the prior art. By example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,286, which issued on Apr. 12, 1994 to one of the inventors of this patent application, and which is entitled "Wireless Telephone/Satellite Roaming System". Reference is also made to the numerous U.S. Patents, foreign patents, and other publications that are of record in U.S. Pat. 5,303,286.